Friends: TOW The Vampire
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Someone has become a vampire! How did it all start, what happens when the others find out and what happens when the others then become vampires as well? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and Joey was in bed. He couldn't sleep. He closed his eyes for a second but a slight noise made him open them again.

He saw a dark figure in front of him. The shadowy figure moved towards him. Closer and closer. Suddenly everything went black.

The next day Joey woke up and rubbed his neck. "Oww…must have been laying funny," he groaned. He walked sleepily out his room. Chandler was watching TV and glanced up when he saw Joey.

"What were you doing last night? I didn't see you bring anyone home but I heard someone in your room."

Joey shrugged. "I was alone." Joey got something to drink and sat in the other chair and began watching TV with Chandler.

After a few hours Chandler stood up and stretched. "It seems really dark in here." He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back. The sunlight flooded in.

"No!" Joey yelled, shielding his eyes.

Chandler pulled the curtains back across. "What was that?"

"I…I dunno. I just don't like the bright light." Chandler gave him a funny look and went to get something to eat.

"Joey you ate everything…oh wait. We still have some garlic bread. Looks kinda old but oh well." A few minutes later Chandler sat back down with the garlic bread and began eating. "Want some?" He moved the plate over to Joey. Joey moved away really fast and stood against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Er…no. Thanks but I…I got to get something." Joey rushed in to his room and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. "What is happening to me?" he muttered.

Joey sat in his dark room for the next few hours and Chandler was starting to worry about him. He went up to his door and knocked before walking in.

"Hey. You ok?" he asked as he closed the door behind him. He could just make out that Joey was nodding.

"Why is it so dark in here? And so cold – is your window open?" He didn't wait for an answer. He walked over to the window and moved the curtain back a bit. The window was wide open so Chandler closed it and turned to Joey. "It was wide open. It is the middle of winter. Surely you couldn't have been hot. What is going on here?"

"Nothing. I want to be alone. I'm tired."

Chandler sighed. "Ok – if you're sure everything's ok." Joey lay back on his bed.

Chandler turned and opened the door. As he did Joey crossed his arms over his chest. Chandler walked out and closed the door, not noticing this.

Soon after Chandler went out. He went to the shop to get more food in. When he came back he started cooking it. He went to Joeys door and knocked.

"Hey. You hungry? We now have food."

Joey sat up in bed and then slowly stood up. "Yeah. I'm starving! What we got?"

"Steak."

There was a sudden bang and Joey screamed out, "NO! Not a stake! Stay away!" Chandler opened the door and saw Joey in the corner of his room on the other side of his bed.

"You like steak and chips."

"Ooooh. That kind of steak." Joey said with a slight smile on his face. He stood up and walked to the door. He shielded his eyes slightly before walking out and going over to the curtains. He closed them and just left a small gap for the light to come through. "Much better." Chandler watched him. Joey was acting weird.

He decided that after they had eaten he would go and talk to the others. He knew something was wrong. What though?


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler left Joey watching TV and went across to the other apartment where everyone else was sitting around the table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," everyone said together.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure," Monica said.

"Well its about Joey," Chandler started "he's acting…well…strange."

"How do you mean?" Ross asked.

Chandler explained all the weird things that happened that day.

"He's a vampire!" Ross joked. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah right. That's impossible…isn't it?" Chandlers voice became unsure. He had laughed at what Ross had said but somehow he had been convinced.

"Yeah. Impossible," Ross, Monica and Rachel said together.

"No," came Phoebes reply. Everyone looked at her. "What? It all adds up."

"No, it doesn't. Scientifically…"

"Ok Ross I get it," Phoebe interrupted causing Ross to glare at her "anyone have any other explanation though?"

They all looked at each and shook their heads. Chandler looked worried. "I'll keep an eye on him." The others nodded.

"Hey and if he starts wearing a cape or biting our necks then maybe we'll rethink the whole vampire thing." Everyone laughed except Chandler who wasn't sure what to do and was just stood there hoping that it would never get to that.

He stayed a while with the others before going back over to his apartment. He saw that Joey was still watching TV.

"Hey Joey. It's getting late – I'm going to bed. And remember that you have an audition in the morning."

Joey nodded. Chandler walked past and closed his bedroom door behind him.

It was now dark outside and there was little moonlight. Joey got up and turned the TV off. He went in to his room and opened the window.

Later on Chandler heard a thud. He got out of bed and went to check on Joey. It was early morning and was still dark outside though the sun was just beginning to rise. He stumbled over a few things in the dark before finally making it to Joey's room.

He walked in and shivered. The window was open. He looked around for Joey and saw him lying on his bed. He was on his back with his arms crossed over his chest. "Odd position to lay in," Chandler muttered to himself as he quietly closed the window and then turned to look at Joey, wondering if he had heard the noise. Joey seemed to be asleep though. Chandler turned to go but something stopped him. He looked back at Joey. There was blood on the bed near to wear Joey was laying. "No," Chandler told himself "he just cut himself. You can't think that way."

He slipped silently out his room and returned to his bed still thinking of what he had just seen.

A few hours later Joey woke up and was walking around the apartment making a lot of noise. Chandler got up and opened his door. "What are you doing Joey?"

"Oh. Sorry. I lost my script and the audition is in an hour."

"Oh right. It was on that chair," Chandler said pointing "you seem quite awake considering it is eight in the morning."

Joey ignored the comment. He found the script where Chandler had said and he rushed out the apartment. Chandler groaned and went back to bed.

In the middle of the afternoon everyone, except for Joey, was in Monica's apartment. They had been talking about Joey again.

"He had his arms across his chest. That is not normal."

"And you'd know how?" Ross asked with a grin. Chandler glared at him.

"Look something is going on. I think maybe you were right." Everyone laughed and Chandler sighed. The others tried to persuade him it was impossible and before long they were talking about something else.

Joey suddenly came through the door. The others looked round and jumped up from where they were sitting, in shock. "Hey you were right!"

"See!"

Rachel slowly stepped forwards. "Hey Joey. What's with the cape?"

"Oh. I went for a part as a super hero." The others looked at each other and sighed in relief. "I have to admit I do kinda like this cape though." The others looked at each other again. "Well I'm going to bed."

"Joey it's four in the afternoon."

"I got up early and it's been a long day."

The others shrugged but Chandler looked uncertain. "He's wearing a cape…and I know what he said, but he likes it and…well he is going to bed during the day and I'm sure he was up for most of last night."

"You saw he was asleep – you told us that,"

"I know but…"

"Chandler, enough! Joey is not a vampire!" Monica said. Chandler nodded and smiled slightly, trying to forget all the thoughts and before long it was forgotten as the group sat back down and started watching TV.

For now Chandler was again reassured it was impossible, but for how long?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! lol of course you aren't bloodthirsty. (cough)yeah right(cough)

To Imaginewhatif

Thanks for the review! Joey a vampire? Whatever gave you that idea lol.

To XxDemonDog134xX

Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it lol.

To Martin Mazur

Thanks for the review! I am not familiar with that. Even if I were I wouldn't make my story go along the same lines. This story isn't based on anything. I want this to be different to other things. It may have some similar things, but they are not intentional.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

That night Chandler opened Joeys door slightly. He could see Joey was asleep and noticed he was sleeping in the same position again. After a minute he decided to go to bed.

Joey heard the door close and he sat up in bed, smiling. "I am such a good actor," he said in a whisper. He stood up and went to step forwards, but instead ended up on the floor. "Damn cape!" he muttered and struggled to his feet.

He quietly opened his door and slipped out, making his way over to Chandler's room and listened carefully. All was peaceful and quiet. He opened the door and it creaked slightly. Joey stood perfectly still for a second and watched as Chandler stirred slightly before turning over. Everything became silent again and Joey sighed in relief.

He crept up to the bed and stood at the end watching Chandler sleep. He couldn't help but smile in an almost evil way.

He crept on to the end of the bed and slowly crawled up. He lay next to Chandler and moved closer to him. Suddenly he felt an arm around him and heard Chandler muttering slightly. Joey wondered what Chandler was thinking, but then realised he probably didn't want to know.

He started to move closer again, but stopped as he saw Chandler start to open his eyes slightly. "Joey?"

Joey didn't say anything. He just lay quietly as Chandler closed his eyes again and seem to be fast asleep again. "Come closer," he heard Chandler mutter. Joey didn't move, unsure of how deep a sleep Chandler was in. He jumped in surprise when he felt Chandler move closer to him.

Joey thought about what he had to do and decided he should probably hurry up before Chandler woke up or did anything else so he moved closer, his teeth became sharp and he bit in to Chandler's neck. Chandler woke up yelling in pain and Joey quickly covered his mouth. When he had stopped yelling Joey removed his hand.

"Joey? What's going on?" He sat up and Joey moved off the bed, "Did you bite my neck?" he asked, feeling a pain in his neck and seeing blood on his hands from him putting his hand to his neck, rubbing it because of the pain.

Joey shrugged and backed away, but Chandler got out of bed and went over to him. "You are a vampire aren't you?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah and…er…so are you." Chandler looked stunned for a second before calming down. They both stood in silence for a moment before Chandler spoke up.

"I'm going back to sleep." He muttered.

"You mean you won't come out with me for a drink?" Chandler ignored him and crawled back in to bed, turning over to face away from Joey. "Fine, I'll go and see Phoebe. I'm sure she'll be happy to come with me."

"Fine," Chandler grumbled. Joey shrugged and walked off.

A short while later Joey flew through Phoebe's bedroom window. He looked around the room and saw Phoebe peacefully sleeping. He walked over to her and crept on to the bed.

"Hey Joey," Phoebe said in surprise "what are you doing here? I don't remember…"

"You're awake," Joey interrupted.

"I am now," she replied sitting up "what is going on?"

"Well you see I'm a vampire and I came to make you one cuz Chandler was being mardy, so I thought if you became a vampire that we could go out together for a drink and just fly around together," he explained.

"Aww…how sweet,"

"What?"

"You thought to come to me over the others," she said happily "and sure I'll be a vampire and go with you."

"Really?" Phoebe nodded so Joey slowly moved forwards towards her neck. His teeth became sharp and he bit in to her. She moved away and rubbed her neck before glaring at Joey.

"Did you have to bite so hard?"

"Sorry," Joey said as he moved away and headed for the window, Phoebe following him.

"So, where we going?"

"Anywhere you want," Joey said as they both flew off in to the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To anistonfan

Thanks for the review!

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! You have an interesting way of looking at things lol.

To 7w7

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Chandler woke up. He sat up and rubbed his neck. He groaned slightly before forcing himself out of bed and stumbling across the floor. He felt so tired and yet he couldn't remember why.

He went over to the mirror and flattened down his hair slightly before turning to go, but something made him pause. He looked in the mirror again and noticed marks on his neck. Teeth marks. Suddenly the events of last night came flooding back to him.

"A dream. It's all a dream," he convinced himself, "those marks could be from anything." He laughed slightly at the thought that any of the vampire stuff could be real.

He slowly made his way across the hall to the other apartment. He opened the door and walked in, heading straight for the refrigerator.

"Morning Chandler," came a voice from the chair. Chandler jumped in surprise and looked over.

"Morning Phoebe. What have you got to drink?" he asked noticing the strange red coloured drink in her hand.

"Oh don't worry, there is more in the refrigerator. It's amazing where you can get this stuff from," Phoebe said, taking a drink. Chandler nodded before pouring some out. He took a sip before gulping the whole glass down.

"This stuff is great. What is it?"

"Blood of course," Phoebe laughed. Chandler went pale. He was about comment when Monica walked out her bedroom.

"Morning," she yawned as she headed towards the chair and fell down in to it.

"You look tired," Chandler remarked as he made her a cup of coffee. She smiled and gratefully took it.

"You don't look much better yourself," Monica said to Chandler as he yawned.

"Joey woke me up last night and…he said he was a vampire."

Monica laughed. "You have some strange dreams."

Phoebe nodded in agreement, even though she knew he was telling the truth, she didn't want Monica to believe it just yet. "Hey Monica, haven't you always wished to be a vampire. It is so much fun!"

"You make it sound like you are a vampire. I guess I never thought about how cool being a vampire would be."

"Why?"

"Um…maybe cuz they don't exist!" Phoebe put her drink down and stood up, walking over to where Monica sat.

"Yeah but what if someone came over to you like this, to bite your neck? What if you saw someone drinking blood? Then would you believe in vampires?"

"Phoebe, no one is going to bite my neck," she laughed, but soon stopped laughing as Phoebe bit in to her neck. "Ouch! Phoebe!" Phoebe smiled and sat back down, picking up her drink.

"Chandler, fetch Monica a glass of blood," she said calmly. By this time Monica was looking really worried. She wanted to go, but as it was her apartment she really had no where else to go. She stood up and went to the window, deciding to let some light in, but as soon as the slightest light came in she shielded her eyes. She turned back round and noticed the other two doing the same.

"Oh my…they do exist don't they?" The other two nodded, though Chandler still didn't want to believe it. "Who else? How?"

"Well Joey got bit and then he bit me, but I refused to go out and drink blood with him and…"

"That's what he came to see me," Phoebe interrupted happily "and then of course I just bit you." Monica nodded before grinning.

"Can I turn Rachel?" The other two shrugged.

"Fine by me," Chandler said, as he joined the other two and started searching for the TV remote.

Phoebe considered and sighed. "Ok, but I get Ross."

"Deal," Monica cried out happily, shaking hands with Phoebe.

"Glad we got that sorted. Now can someone help me find the remote?"

"You're sitting on it," Monica replied. He stood up, looked down and sure enough it was there.

A minute later Rachel came out her bedroom. "Morning guys," she said as she walked past them to go and get a drink. Monica and Phoebe shared a look and Monica smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To rajen48

Thanks for the review! 4 out of 6 now and hey…soon to be more lol.

To Rory Granger

Thanks for the review!

To Celtsea

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chandler turned the TV on and it flickered on to Mona the Vampire. "Why does even the TV hate me?" he grumbled. He switched over and groaned when it was an advert to give blood. He switched over again to a documentary on bats. "Finally, something that isn't vampire related," he said, but, as he listened, he soon realised he was wrong. "Damn vampire bats!"

He turned off the TV and turned around to see what was happening behind him.

Rachel had gone to the refridgerator to get a drink. She grabbed a bottle of water and turned around, jumping in surprise to see Monica right behind her licking her lips. "Hey Mon," Rachel said, trying to move around her but finding she was unable to. She was even more surprised when Monica went closer to her. She backed up, hitting the refridgerator.

Monica moved Rachel's hair out the way and bit her neck. Rachel let out out a scream and pushed Monica away. "What the...what was that all about?" she yelled, rubbing her neck. Phoebe jumped around all excited.

"Yay, Rachel has joined us! Now only Ross to go!"

"Joined what now? Ross to go where? Can someone please explain what is going on here?" Rachel asked confused and now very scared.

Chandler got up and went over to her. "Well...you see...we're vampires."

"Huh?"

"I didn't want to believe it myself, but...well I guess I can't deny it forever," Chandler continued "anyway Joey was turned first, but we don't know who by. Joey then turned me, though, as I refused to believe it and go drink blood with him, he went to see Phoebe and turned her. Phoebe then got excited about it all and, this morning, she turned Monica..."

"Who then turned me," Rachel interupted Chandler as she began to understand.

"Um...yeah."

"So now I'm a vampire and so are all of you," she said smiling.

"All except Ross, yes," Chandler nodded.

"So...wait a minute - I'm a vampire!" she shouted, causing Chandler to step back in shock.

"I thought we'd already worked that part out," Phoebe said, clearly becoming confused.

"Yes...yes, but...I just realised what this means." The others all looked questioningly at her. She sighed. "Well...I'm a vampire!"

"Yeah...and?" Monica asked.

"Thats it."

"Oh," Monica said, turning to the others who just shrugged.

Everything went silent for a minute, then a sudden bang was heard.

"Ross," Rachel yelled, running over to him as he walked in. She flung her arms around his neck before biting him. Ross, who had put his arms around her as soon as she had reached him, now moved her gently away.

"Did you...did you just bite my neck?"

"Rachel, how could you?" Phoebe screamed.

"What?"

"Ross was mine!"

"Er...excuse me," Ross interupted "but one, I'm not either of yours, two, why did you bite my neck? And three, why did Phoebe want to bite my neck?"

Chandler, yet again, came forwards to explain everything to a very confused Ross while Rachel and Phoebe argued over who should have had Ross.

After a while things had calmed down and everyone was sitting around trying to get used to the idea.

"Wow I still can't believe it," Ross said for the hundredth time.

"Hey, who do you think turned Joey then?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know..." Chandler replied.

"Lets find out!" Phoebe screamed, getting excited and even more excited when Monica joined in.

"How?" Chandler asked, causing everyone to go silent as they had no idea. A slight noise was heard and they all turned towards the apartment door as it slowly started to open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the reviews! Very true about Chandler and Phoebe lol. As for what Monica said, I kinda saw her saying it in a sarcastic way. I don't think she would say it otherwise but I can just imagine her saying it like that.

To rajen48

Thanks for the review! Yay, adventures of the vampire Friends lol

To RubyPotter

Thanks for the review!

To xFallenHeart2x

Thanks for the review!

To Rory Granger

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	6. Chapter 6

A slight noise was heard and they all turned towards the apartment door as it slowly started to open.

They all held their breath, but sighed in relief when Joey walked through the door.

"Hey guys," Joey said, joining the others.

"Aww Joey, have you been looking after Emma?" Rachel asked, suddenly noticing her daughter in his arms.

"Yeah…she woke up." Rachel took Emma from him and hugged her. Emma smiled, showing all her teeth. "Hey Ross, look, her teeth have grown a bit."

Ross looked and sure enough they had. "Um…Rachel," Ross began.

"Aww…she looks so cute," Rachel carried on, moving Emma's hair out her face.

"Rach," Ross tried again.

"Oh what have you done to your neck sweetie?" she asked, noticing a slight mark.

"Rach!"

"What?"

"Fang like teeth, mark on her neck, us vampires…cant you see?"

"No…that's not possible…I mean…"

"Rach she's a vampire!"

"Joey? Please tell me you didn't," Rachel glared at him and, if the rest of the group hadn't been paying attention before, they certainly were now.

"Well…she thought it was funny when I said I was a vampire. I started acting like one. I guess…I went a bit far," Joey admitted. Ross looked about ready to hit him, Rachel hugged Emma closer to her and the rest of the group stood perfectly still, shocked.

"Hello," came a voice from near the door.

"I recognise that voice," Ross said, looking towards where it came from.

"Oh yeah, I found her in the hallway," Joey told them.

"How's everyone been? Aww…look…its little Ella."

"Emma…her name is Emma," Ross yelled, already annoyed.

"Ok. And you are?"

Ross growled so Rachel decided to interrupt. "So Amy, what brings you here?

"Well…I kinda have no-where else to go."

"No," Joey said, before she even asked to stay here with them. "You can't stay with us!"

"Oh don't worry. I wasn't thinking of staying with you."

"What? You weren't?" Rachel asked, looking like she was about to faint in surprise. "So where are you going to go then?"

"I heard the apartment next to this is going free so I'm going to rent it," she announced proudly. Everyone was speechless. "Don't worry…I won't make a lot of noise. You'll hardly even notice me."

The Friends weren't so sure, though there was nothing they could do. They all looked at each other and thought the same so they kicked Amy out the apartment. Ross and Phoebe went home while Joey, Rachel and Emma went across the hallway, making sure they kept Amy out. A confused Amy decided to go and ask about the apartment next door before spending a whole day shopping.

As the rest were all now vampires they weren't supposed to be up at this time, so they all headed back to bed, hoping that by that night everything that just happened wasn't real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! I think you may have gone slightly over the top there though lol.

To rajen48

Thanks for the review! Not just 6 vampire friends but 6 vampire friends and Emma now.

To Darth Ergo

Thanks for the review! Just because you have vampires does not mean you have to have a slayer…this is my story after all and I'm going to be different :D

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	7. Chapter 7

It was just before the sun went down when a sudden banging was heard. Ross grumpily got out of bed and answered the door, surprised to see Carol, Susan and Ben there. Carol and Susan gave him a funny look.

"I um…was still in bed," Ross mumbled, seeing the funny look they gave him and realising why. "It was a long day." They just nodded.

"We need you to look after Ben." Ross looked down to see his son looking up at him, grinning.

"What? Why?"

"We have somewhere we need to be and he can't come," Carol said simply.

"Why me?"

"Believe me, you weren't our first choice," Susan replied. Ross glared at her.

"Come on. It's just for an hour."

"I um…I…er…oh fine, ok!" Ross finally said, giving up and letting Ben in. "Only for an hour though." The two nodded and walked off. Ross closed the door and turned to look at Ben. "What do you want to do then?" he sighed.

"Play super heroes!" he yelled, pretending to fly around. "No, be a vampire!"

Ross just looked at his son who grinned back.

"No, a vampire slayer!"

"Make your mind up. Be a vampire. Vampires are cool, right?"

"Yeah," his son replied, doing a vampire impression. "I want to watch TV!"

"But…I thought…oh never mind," Ross muttered, turning the TV on and just wishing he wouldn't keep changing his mind. It was going to be a long hour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy walked in to Joey's apartment and, suddenly feeling hungry, she went to the refrigerator. She looked around and found that the only thing untouched was some garlic bread which was at the back. She shrugged and took it out.

"Wonder how this works," she said, going over to the oven. "Guess I had better ask Rachel," she decided, making a good decision for once, though Rachel wouldn't be too happy with her.

Amy couldn't see her anywhere so she walked over to her room and swung the door open.

"Rachel!" she said loudly. Rachel, who was lying on her back with her arms crossed over her chest, opened her eyes, scanning the room for where the voice came from. "I need help," Amy continued. She didn't even look towards Rachel as she opened the curtains letting the reddish light of the evening flood in.

Rachel dived out of bed, shutting them again. "What do you want help with?" she asked, hoping to get rid of Amy before she did anything else.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "It's early evening – you should be up and you should be happy to help your sister." Rachel just glared at her. "Anyway, I want help to cook something."

She went to the kitchen, Rachel following behind, to get the packaging and she told Rachel what the oven needed to be set to. Rachel set it and walked off. She didn't even take any notice of what Amy was about to cook…though she soon would.

Amy put the garlic bread in to cook and, as she became bored waiting, she decided to go and see what Joey was doing. She went over to his room and glanced around the door. She saw a figure in bed and knew it was Joey.

"Joey!" she yelled. Nothing. "Joey!" A small moaning was heard. Amy pulled open his curtains, hoping the light would wake him up. Joey just moaned louder and shielded his eyes so Amy started pulling him out of bed.

She pulled him in to the other room and he immediately woke up.

"What is it I can smell?"

"Oh…yeah…my garlic bread," she said, running over and taking some slightly burnt garlic bread out

Joey looked ill and ran in to his room, screaming when the light hit him. Amy hadn't even noticed though as she sat eating the garlic bread and, for once, no one just walked in to the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, once Amy was in bed, the group met at Monica's. Rachel and Joey both moaned about the light and garlic smell at their place. The topic soon turned to Amy and how to get rid of her, and what they were meant to do about other family members such as Ben or people like Carol and Susan.

After a lot of talking it was decided they would keep it a secret from them all and, so it didn't look odd that they only appeared at night, they would all get night jobs.

"Well…I'm thirsty" Joey said, getting bored of the conversation and making his way to the window.

"Me too, but going to the window might look a little suspicious," Monica grinned. Joey shrugged.

"So? Let's go! Phoebe shouted, everyone smiled as they ignored what Monica had said and slipped out the window. Monica rolled her eyes before deciding to follow anyway.

They flew off, hoping no one had seen, though they didn't notice one person standing at their window, looking out in to the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To rachgreengeller

Thanks for the review! I brought Amy in because I wanted to. No real reason other than I thought it would be interesting. Not only do they have to put up with everyday life and being vampires, but putting up with others around them. You are right – this is a different kind of story lol.

To Rory Granger

Thanks for the review!

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! Why push Ross in the sun? So many better things to do to him lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	8. The End

After seeing them last night flying out the window the group got a visit from someone. It was early the next morning there was a knock at the door and Chandler opened it, looking tired. His mouth fell open in surprise at who it was.

"Who is at the door Chandler?" Monica called from inside, the others all looking towards the door wondering the same thing. Her question was answered with a laugh.

"Janice, what are you doing here?" Chandler asked.

"Aww…I just couldn't resist coming down to see you. I'm renting the apartment above for a little while." Once again her laugh was heard, echoing through the building.

"Um…right…er..." Chandler said, as Janice pushed past him in to the apartment. "Come in then," he told her, knowing there really was no reason as she had already sat down with the others by this point. Chandler sighed and swung the door closed, joining his friends.

He sat down next to Monica. "Please tell me we can drink her blood so we don't have to put up with her," Chandler whispered to her, almost begging.

After hearing that Janice had seen them last night Monica looked at Chandler. "I've no problems with that," she replied, smiling politely at Janice when she glanced at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Monica and Rachel were alone in their apartment. "That was a good meal," Monica said, sitting down.

"Yeah. I was a little disappointed we didn't find anyone last night, but that made up for it. No more having to hear that annoying laugh," Rachel said, sitting next to Monica. Monica nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, not hearing the laugh makes it all the better." The two laughed about it and then decided it was getting light so it was probably time they were going to bed.

Rachel stood up and was about to head towards her room when she noticed the answering machine light flashing.

"Guess I'd better see who called," she sighed, pressing the button.

"Hi, this is Amy. Just thought I'd tell you that there is no way I'm staying in your apartment block. There is a mad woman who has this, like, really strange laugh and it's so annoying y'know. Anyway I like found this really rich guy and I'm moving in with him, how cool is that!?" A sudden shriek of happiness was heard and Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway got shopping to do, see ya later." The message ended with a beep.

"I guess she met Janice then," Monica said.

"I guess so," Rachel said with a shrug. "Well I think we need to celebrate tonight." Monica laughed and agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night the group met at Central Perk. They all ordered water, much to the surprise of the waitress behind the counter who was used to their usual orders of things like coffee. The group sat down in their normal place, chatting away.

It was Ross who first noticed the place was in darkness, everything was being cleared up and the sign facing them said open not closed.

"Um…guys. How long have we been here?" Ross asked.

"An hour or so," Rachel said, clearly not knowing for sure. The others looked around noticing the darkness.

"Longer than we thought," Monica laughed.

"Hey Gunther," Chandler called, stopping him from his cleaning. "Why didn't you tell us to leave?"

I did," Gunther replied "about 10 times, but you wouldn't listen."

The group smiled at him, apologising for not realising. "We'll be gone soon," Ross assured him and Gunther grunted in reply.

"So what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"Hunting!" Joey said, sounding like a little kid. Chandler punched him on the arm. "What?" Joey asked, confused at why he should be hit.

"We don't want our secret out," Monica whispered.

"Oh yeah…can't have Gunther knowing we're vampires," Joey laughed, the others immediately hushing him again. "Sorry," he apologised, smiling.

"I already know," Gunther said from the other side of the room.

"Hey everyone it's alright to mention it, he knows!" Phoebe said cheerfully. Then a thought struck her. "Wait, how do you know?"

Gunther grinned, showing two sharp teeth. "Oh my…he's a vampire!" Joey cried out, hiding behind a chair.

"Joey," Monica called "so are you, remember."

"Oh…right…yeah." He sat back down properly, going slightly red with embarrassment at how he cried out like that and his mistake.

"I'm not just any vampire," Gunther said, causing the group to look curiously at him. "I'm the Head Vampire. I thought you knew that...I mean, all vampires should know who is the Head."

Everyone's jaw dropped open in surprise. "Do…do you know who bit Joey?" Rachel asked.

"I did," Gunther told them, receiving more looks of surprise.

"Um…why?" Monica asked.

"You're my best customers. I didn't want to lose you and I knew Joey was stupid and would bite you all," he replied happily, going back to his cleaning.

The group decided it was best to leave. They had had enough shock for one night, though they were happy to finally know just how this started. Who'd have thought it eh?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the last chapter and you finally got to see who bit Joey lol.

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! Nope it wasn't Ben so you didn't know it but…you'll live lol.

Please review :)


End file.
